Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes rapped against Batman in Epic Rap Battles of History 26 and was played by MC Mr. Napkins and by Lloyd Ahlquist in the unofficial battle. Information on the Rapper Sherlock Holmes is a fictional detective in the stories written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and is one of the greatest fictional detectives of all time. Sherlock is most famous for his logical reasoning and forensic science skills to solve difficult cases out of the smallest clues. His right-hand and best friend is Dr. Watson. ERBoH Bio Egads! Sherlock Holmes here. The world's greatest detective. I've solved some of the world's toughest cases all over the globe. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle created me in a world-famous series of novels and short stories. My logical reasoning and observation skills are unsurpassed and, no matter what you hear, I really only wear that floppy-eared hat some of the time. Emotions must be left out of a good investigation, not that I have to worry about that, I'm mostly ambivalent towards women (aside from one enchanting Irene Adler) and have a mediocre relationship with my brother Mycroft. Might I offer you some violin music? I find it helps my thinking... or perhaps you'd like to try some cocaine? No? Quite alright, more for me, more for me... For more information, feel free to consult my personal biographer, friend and trusted sidekick, Dr. Watson. Lyrics ERB #26, Verse 1: (Sherlock Holmes in bold) (Dr. Watson in Italic) Sherlock Holmes: I once met a rich fellow who smelled of guano and pain Dr. Watson: Holmes, explain Sherlock Holmes: I deduce this deuce stain is Bruce Wayne Dr. Watson: The billionaire?' ' Sherlock Holmes: Yes, his wealth would allow this adversary of ours To afford the toys he needs Dr. Watson: Since he has no superpowers! Sherlock Holmes: You want a battle, bat? Bring it then! Dr. Watson: I heard he has a British butler Sherlock Holmes: Good! Then he'll be used to getting served by Englishmen! You're a wack vigilante black pantied spud with no skill My sidekick's a doctor Dr. Watson: Because his flows are so ill! ERB #26, Verse 2: Sherlock Holmes: *Thinking* This mustn't register on an emotional level... First, exploit childhood tragedy... then gesture with pipe... Watson finishes punchline... next, acknowledge compliment... Conclude with killer catchphrase... *Finished thinking* I believe your parent's homicide is why you mask your face You're shamed and traumatized and haunted by the vast disgrace Of watching like a passive waste as momma died and daddy was dispatched with haste! Dr. Watson: Holmes, you've cracked the case!' ' Sherlock Holmes: You're a batshit crazy basket case! Dr. Watson: Bloody good rhymes!' ' Sherlock Holmes: I've got tonnes Dissing these dynamic douchebags was elementary, my dear Watson Dr. Watson: OHHHHHHH!!! Unofficial ERB Lyrics: I'll mashy spike plate your immortal soul Send your robot ass through a portal hole! Trivia *Holmes (played by Lloyd) battled GLaDOS in an unofficial rap battle, written on the spot at VidCon. *He is the only rapper that eventually did appear in a battle, after already being in an unofficial one. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 26 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:MC Mr. Napkins